Hetero
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Kisah-kisah para pelaku hetero pairing. No yaoi/yuri. Just straight. Pairing SpainxBelgium, PrussiaxHungary, FrancexSeychelles, dan LithuaniaxBelarus. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Tapi chara nya punya saya! *dihajar massa*

Warning: OOC, gaje. Fic pelepas stress sebelum ulangan umum (bukannya belajar malah bikin fic). All hetero pairing

Summary: Kisah-kisah para pelaku hetero pairing. No yaoi/yuri. Just straight. Pairing SpainxBelgium, PrussiaxHungary, FrancexSeychelles, dan LithuaniaxBelarus. Mind to RnR?

* * *

**Hetero  
**

**_:: SpainxBelgium ::_**

"Tony-chan! Tony-chan!" seorang gadis manis berambut kuning dan berbandana merah berlari mendekati Antonio.

"Bella! Ngapain kesini?"

"Aku kangen kamu! Tony-chan gak kangen aku?" Bella menggelayut manja di lengan Antonio, kekasihnya.

"Ck, iyaaaa. Aku kangen kamu. Sekarang, pulang ya, Bella sayang."

"Hi… hiks… Tony-chan ngusir aku. Huuuu… jahat!" Bella pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, tangisan maut.

"Eh eh, Bella! Enggak gitu. Tapi kamu lebih baik pulang aja, ya."

"Emang Tony-chan lagi ngapain sih?"

"Aku mau metik tomat buat Lovino. Sekarang dia belum bangun. Tapi kalo dia udah bangun, sementara gak ada tomat di mejanya, bisa ngamuk tuh anak. Makanya kamu pulang aja ya, Bella sayang."

"Hiks… Tony-chan lebih sayang sama Lovino daripada aku. Tony-chan kejam!"

"Bella sayang, aku sayaaanngg banget sama kamu. Kamu kan pacar aku."

"Bo'ong! Selama kita pacaran kamu gak pernah buat aku deg-degan!"

CUUPPP…

Antonio mencium bibir Bella.

"Sekarang udah deg-degan?" tanya Antonio.

"Udah." jawab Bella polos.

"Ya udah. Sekarang, kamu pulang aja ya, Bella sayang."

"Iya." Bella menurut. Dan diapun pulang dengan wajah merak bak tomat.

* * *

**_:: PrussiaxHungary ::__ (ps: ceritanya si Gilbert selingkuhannya Elizaveta)_**

"Yo, Lizzy!" Gilbert nyelonong masuk ke rumah pasangan Roderich dan Elizaveta.

"Gi… Gilbert!" Elizaveta yang lagi nyapu kaget setengah mati waktu Gilbert datang. Bagaimana tidak, Gilbert masuk lewat jendela dan membantingnya, sehingga engsel nya lepas dan jendela itu jatuh terbanting di tanah. Tentu saja kaca jendela itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Nee… nee… ada apa ini ribut-ribut Elizaveta-san? Ve~ itu siapa?" Chibitalia muncul dari kamarnya, dan dia menunjuk kulkas di samping Elizaveta.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Ita-chan. Kamu masuk kamar aja, ya. Hehehe."  
Elizaveta mendorong Gilbert masuk ke dalam kulkas, sebelum Chibitalia tau kedatangannya. Tapi errr… tidakkah caranya itu terlalu sadis?

Chibitalia pun masuk lagi ke kamarnya sambil bertanya-tanya. Siapa itu yang ada di dalam kulkas?

Setelah Chibitalia pergi, Elizaveta mengeluarkan Gilbert dari dalam kulkas.

"Li… Li… Lizzy, ka… kamu tega ba… nget ma… masukkin aku ke dalem kulkas! Di… dingin tau!" Gilbert menggigil kedinginan .

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Elizaveta tajam.

"Ya mau ketemu kamu lah, putriku. Masa' mau ketemu Chibitalia. Aku kangen kamu tau." Gilbert mendadak tak menggigil lagi.

Wajah Elizaveta memerah mendengarnya.

"Tapi Roderich udah mau pulang!" desis Elizaveta pelan, agar Chibitalia tidak mendengar dan curiga.

"Ya justru karena itu. Kalo dia pulanng kan aku jadi gak bisa ketemu kamu lagi. Jadi ya sekarang aja."

"Gilbert…"

"Ya udah deh, aku pulang dulu. Yang penting udah ketemu dan liat wajah cantikmu. Nyahahaha. Jyaa~"

Gilbert lalu mencium bibir Elizaveta, tapi detik berikutnya sudah terkapar dilantai karena dihantam frying pan keramat Elizaveta. Sebuah benjol cantik menghias dahi nya.

"Ka… kamu jahat banget, Lizzy." Gilbert pergi terhuyung-huyung lewat jendela.

Sambil memandang kepergian Gilbert, Elizaveta berpikir. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Roderich tentang jendela yang pecah itu?

* * *

**_:: FrancexSeychelles ::_**

"Huwaaaaa! Pergi jauh-jauh, you bloody git!"

Terlihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa dilihat setiap harinya. Pemandangan Francis yang mengejar Arthur sambil bugil.

Seorang gadis manis yang mengenakan baju biru, rambut yang dikuncir 2 serta berkulit kecoklatan, memperhatikan 2 makhluk itu dengan sedih.

"Francis…" gadis yang bernama Sey ini bergumam pelan, mengucapkan nama kekasihnya. Yep, Francis dan Sey adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tapi Sey mulai meragukan cinta kekasihnya itu. Sey bertanya-tanya, kenapa Francis suka ngejar-ngejar cowok sambil bugil? Karena itulah dia dicap raja mesum, dengan Im- Yong Soo sebagai pangerannya, dan Author sebagai putrinya. Oke, itu OOT.

Sey terus memikirkannya. Sampai setelah Francis menyudahi acara 'kejar-kejaran' nya.

"Ada apa, mon cheri? Apa kau ada beban pikiran? Kayaknya kamu dari tadi cemberut terus, Sey."

"Eng… enggak kenapa-napa kok."

"Jangan bohong, amour. Aku tau kau sedang ada masalah. Cerita aja lah, Sey."

"Kenapa kamu suka ngejar-ngejar cowok sambil bugil? Aku bingung banget kenapa kamu suka banget kayak gitu." Tembak Sey langsung ke Francis.

Francis tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sey. Tapi lalu dia tersenum.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan ini suatu saat."

Francis tersenyum lagi, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Itu adalah perwujudan rasa sayangku ke semua orang."

"Eh?" Sey mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Yang kulakukan itu adalah caraku mengungkapkan rasa sayangku ke orang lain. Ya dengan memeluk mereka itu. Tapi banyak, bahkan hampir semua yang salah paham, menganggapku mesum dengan mengejar-ngejar mereka sambil bugil. Yaaaa, emang sih aku mesum. Namanya juga cowok. Tapi ya gak segitunya juga."

"Berarti kamu melakukan itu ke semua orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Yup. Tepat."

"Lantas, kenapa aku gak digituin?"

"Kamu mau aku kejar-kejar kamu sambil bugil?"

"Errr… enggak."

"Makanya, itu gak kulakukan padamu. Untukmu, cukup ini."

Francis mencium bibir Sey. Wajah Sey memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Yuk, pulang." Ajak Francis. Sey mengangguk.

Mereka pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

**_:: LithuaniaxBelarus ::_**

"Natalia…"

"Hn? Toris?"

"Masih memikirkan Ivan?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau harus melupakannya melupakannya, Natalia! Dia sudah bersama Wang Yue-chan!"

"Aku tau, Toris! Tapi aku mencintainya! Sulit untuk melupakannya!"

"Tapi aku kekasihmu, Natalia!" Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku cinta kamu, Toris! Tapi–"

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya." Kata Toris dingin. Dia lalu pergi dan membanting pintu. Pintu kamar Natalia.

"To… toris…"

_*****SKIP TIME*****_

Berhari-hari, Toris tidak menampakkan dirinya. Natalia khawatir. Apakah Toris marah padanya?

From: Toris  
Ke balkon kebun belakang. Sekarang.

Balkon kebun belakang? Seingat Natalia, dia jarang ke sana. Hanya saat bunga matahari mekar. Dari sana, memang bisa melihat kebun belakang yang penuh dengan bunga matahari.

'_Apa yang mau dilakukan Toris di sana?' _pikir Natalia.

Natalia pun menuju kebun belakang. Dan dia terkejut setengah mati.

Bunga matahari di sana telah dibentuk oleh seseorang. Membentuk kata _'I LOVE U NATALIA'_. Dan Toris berdiri di sana, dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terentang, menghadap Natalia.

Natalia terharu. Sangat terharu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melompat dari balkon.  
(A/N: Cari mati aja nih orang -_-')

"Na… Natalia!" Toris terkejut dan langsung menangkap Natalia ala _bridal style_.

"Natalia! Kamu gila ya! Mau cari mati! Masa' pake lompat dari balkon segala!"

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Lho lho, Natalia? Ka… kamu…" Toris panic. Soalnya si Natalia malah nangis.

"To… Toris, ma… makasih. Ka… kamu sampe ngelakuin ini buat aku…" Natalia mencium bibir Toris.

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku cuma ingin kamu melihatku seorangg. Aku cinta kamu."

Toris pun mencium bibir Natalia. Mreka lalu tidur di hamparan rumput kebun belakang itu.

- FIN -

* * *

#NowPlaying: Excuse Me, I'm Sorry – Kikukikukikukiku *PLAK*. Maksudnya, Kiku Honda =)

Author: Watdepak, APA INI! Gaje amat yak. Maklum, penghilang stress sebelum ulum. Fic nya jadi stress juga. LithuaniaxBelarus nya serius banget ya? Susah bikin cerita yang fun kalo ada Belarus nya *digorok*

Alfred: Wo- woi! Kenapa gue gak muncul! Sang HERO itu harus selalu muncul! The old man aja muncul tuh!

Arthur: Jangan panggil gue old man, you hell git!

Author: Tadinya pengen bikin USUK rate M. Tapi gak jadi, malah bikin ini. Nyahahahaha~

Alfred & Arthur: *gebukin Author sampe bonyok*

Author: A… ampun… saya minta review aja deh. Review ya, minna!

* * *

_:: __OMAKE 1 ::_

Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menengok ke meja di sampingnya. Tidak ada tomat.

"ANTONIOOOO! MANA TOMATKU!"

Lovino pun berlari ke Antonio yang masih di depan mintu, memperhatikan kepergian Bella. Dan setelah itu, yah, Author tak yakin Antonio masih dapat bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

_:: OMAKE 2 ::_

"Eliza! Aku pulang!" Roderich pulang. Dia melihat Elizaveta yang masih tertegun di ambang jendela. Dan Roderich baru sadar, jendelanya udah gak ada.

"Lho, Liza, jendelanya mana?"

"Ah, Roderich! Itu jendela, itu…"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan jendelanya? Kok bisa ilang?"

"Tadi, Gilbert dateng, minta jatah makanan. Dia masuk lewat jendela dan membantingnya. Engselnya kadi copot." Elizaveta sedikit berbohong.

"GILBERT!" Roderich pun pergi ke rumah Gilbert. Dan besoknya, Gilbert tak bisa menghadiri rapat para nation.

* * *

_:: OMAKE 3 ::_

Srek… srek…

"Al, kau dengar itu?"

"Yup, Artie. Ternyata… itu alasannya si git itu ngejar-ngejar kita."

"Bagaimana pun, meski itu cara nya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya, aku gak mau di grepe dia, Alfred!"

"Gimana kalo di grepe aku?"

"A… Alfred…"

Lalu terdengar suara aneh di semak tempat mereka berdua nguping tadi.

* * *

_:: OMAKE 4 ::_

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan bunga matahari ku selama aku berbulan madu sama Yue-chan?" kata Ivan tajam kepada 3 orang pemuda di depannya.

"A… Ano, Ivan-san. To… Toris-san me… meyuruh kami membentuk bunga matahri itu untuk Natalia-san."

"LATVIAAAA!" kata Eduard panik.

"Toris? Kolkolkolkol, meski itu untuk adikku, aku tak bisa memaafkannya. Feliks, tau apa ang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ha-i, Ivan-san!"

"Laksanakan!"

* * *

Author: Ada yang tau apa yang dilakukan Feliks ke Toris? Hohohoho, tebaklah! Pasti gak bisa.

Arthur: WOI, AUTHOR DODOL! APA TUH DI OMAKE 3!

Author: Eh, USUK rate T++. Kenapa?

Arthur: *gantung Author*

Kiku: Ya udah, untuk mewakili Author, saya minta review ya, minna!

Author: *bangun* Karena review anda sangat berarti minna! Jangan lupa review yaaa!


End file.
